everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo V. Cupid
Romeo has been moved onto an original story, but his page will remain up. Romeo Valentine Cupid is a 2016-introduced character. He is the son of Eros, and brother of his adoptive sister, C.A. Cupid. Unlike his step-sister, he is a Royal and adores his destiny as the next Saucy Boy -- going around and stabbing people in the heart. He does not care about other people’s romantic lives, or of the concept of “true love”. His father promoted love and preaches about following their hearts, but Romeo knows about his father’s hidden past. Romeo wants to live out that story instead of promoting romance or improving love lives. Character Personality Incredibly dramatic like a scene from a musical, Romeo is one of those people you would call chaotic evil. He likes screwing people over and messing around with people’s emotions like it’s a game of cards. He is sadistic, ambitious and out for blood -- literally. His only redeeming quality is his physical appearance, and any encounters with him ends on a sour note. He is the odd one out from all his other siblings, having an affinity for explosions, violence, and corpses. His siblings seem to rule him out as a brother, as they all have their own love agendas to want to keep up with. Romeo does not seem to agree with that, preferring to chuck a spear at the ideas of romance. Outside of their home in the clouds, his siblings act like they aren’t related to him because of the nuisances he causes at Ever After High. He receives detention and referrals like they were flyers from the mail, and they pile up with every week that goes by. Just like how he doesn’t mind these, he doesn’t mind if his siblings ostracize him. He believes that they just don’t understand the mechanics of a guy with a wild imagination. Romeo is also very impatient, as most of his life hangs on the phrase: “Love is patience.” He absolutely hates waiting for anything especially when it comes to love. This is one of the reasons why he rebels against being a cherub since it is definitely not his thing. He hears that love includes patience every day of every hour and in every lecture and he despises it. This seeps into himself now as he hates waiting and needs answers asap. Despite being so impatient, he is that one person to take three hours to get ready and makes others wait for him. Just as he is a heart throb, he is also a heart breaker. Uponthe first meet, he is a gentleman and acts politely towards new strangers. Of course, it’s a facade, and it is not figured out until the damage has been done. One of his favorite things to do is lead someone into thinking they had something, only to crush their feelings in the end. He has people on the palm of his hand, without intentions of letting go. Recommendations about avoiding him was greatly advised, but is difficult to do so, since he can manipulate the feeling of love with a movement of his fingers. He lets people come crawling back to him, pretending to be oblivious about what happened. Even if he likes breaking hearts, he wants all the lovey dovey attention on him and nobody else. (Aka, the ultimate senpai) He is an immensely jealous person, and if he sees a person that once adored him, fawn over someone else, he would grow angry and vengeful. Of course, he wouldn’t say it out loud, and rather schemes horrid plans in his head in order to win them back. Romeo enjoys blackmail, and will hold it against someone until the day they die or confess it themselves. He is quite good at it, and his source of intel comes from Ryusei Arctic and Romeo pays a hefty price for all the juicy info. He is also a backstabber, and any chance that he can betray someone, he would. (A yandere basically for all my fellow weebs out there love y’all) Being the son of Eros, he has shown clear signs of being sexually active, which is another aspect of love. He is quite promiscuous, and whoever he sleeps with, he will not say. It is the only thing he keeps a secret since his father did, and being a Royal, Romeo feels entitled to do the same. The only thing he will spill, however, is the amount of people he was with in one night. He prefers not to be tied down to a partner, though, as he adores the idea of sleeping with someone new every night. It annoys his roommate that he brings back people every night. He finds it exciting and never really keeps his legs closed. Because of this, he just doesn’t know what personal space is and loves to keep his arm around people’s waists while talking or trailing his finger on their jaw. Despite all the heartbreaks, jealousy, and immensely explosive personality, Romeo has a sort of low self esteem. He attempts to hide it by laughing it off and joking about his outbursts. He doesn’t show signs of this since he posts thousands of selfies on Princestagram and has no problem in the front of the camera as his insecurities do not lie on his appearance. In the middle of the night, when he is alone with his thoughts, all he can think about is why he is so different from the rest of his siblings and why they aren’t accepting to who he is. He thinks about the ideas of love constantly, not just romantic love, but family love. He feels that they hate him, but knows there’s nothing he can do to change himself. He thinks it is hypocritical as they are the children of love, yet there just isn’t enough room for love for him. Romeo constantly dreams of success and would do anything to get there, but does not understand consequences on his stepping stones there. He is extremely vain and believes that that is enough to get him where he wants to be in the future. He acts like a diva and expects to be treated like a king only because his father is a god. This may push people away, and Romeo hates being alone. He chooses to be part of the bad crowd, mostly because he just can’t stand the thought of not being around people. Hobbies and Interests Like his siblings, he had learned archery from his father. While his siblings earned their arrows of love, Romeo managed to curse his own arrows with the help of the dark mirror. He has the ability to make anyone hate each other with his arrows, and not just a simple hate, but a deep despise full of tar and acid. There is a cure for it, which are the mood roses grown by cherubs like himself, though it is difficult for someone to give it to someone who loathes the giver. Romeo is not very good at shooting arrows, but he is excellent at firearms. He had replaced his arrows with dual guns, with bullets that do the same spell as his arrows. There are thin chains that hang from either gun with a charm at each end. He is able to construct a makeshift bow with his guns by fusing them at the muzzle, the chains from each gun intertwining which form the string. This is something he found out himself, and is only used when he desires a long range shot, as his guns are short range. He keeps his guns inside his pockets behind the roses on his hips. Romeo is very speedy with his wings, as he uses them all the time without a second thought. Even when it is time to sit still, he finds it difficult, expanding his wings out and smacking people in the face with them. He goes to spas to wash and pamper them every week, as most of his exercise comes from training his wings. Romeo adores aerial silk and is the only normal hobby he has. He is flexible and moves gracefully while performing. Many say that this is the only time they see him without a sadistic smile on his face. It does provide a bit of vulnerability when he has his wings tied down, but he trusts his instinct whilst doing the sport. He adores the feeling of silk against his fingers as well as a chance to show off that not all of his muscles goes to his shoulders. This skill can also translate over to poledancing, though he does not do it as often as aerial silk. He hangs a long aerial silk fabric in his dorm for him to practice with and doesn’t remove it; which is bad when Percy’s cat instinct bats around with it and tears holes in it. Romeo also has a hidden hobby that he does in his dorm all the time: he likes calling the supernatural world and their spirits. It freaks his roommate out all the time when Romeo draws large circles on the floor, complete with lit candles and a spell book. He is enchanted by dark magic and loves the ideas of being able to interact with demons not of his world. Strange things happen around the room, even if he didn’t call the dead, like writings on the wall only a spirit could have done. Percy always complains about how the door keeps slamming at night or that he could hear footsteps when he’s alone and hates it because it makes his tail stand up in fear. Romeo tried to keep it a minimum, but with every new voo-doo trick and spell books he gets, he just wants to try them all out. He uses the mirror to contact other worlds sometimes and even gets to speak with the Evil Queen. Percy reports that Romeo has a friend on the other side that he talks to often, and they seem a bit monstrous from their red eyes and long fangs. Romeo doesn’t deny it, saying that Chariclo had gone to a “Monster High” and he is merely contacting his friend from there. Appearance Romeo is 5’10 and fit from flying and aerial silk. He has translucent pale skin with a soft curve to his jawline. His eyes are a pale blue and is known to stare into people’s souls. He has pink hair that fades into black, which implies that he had dyed his hair and disregarded his roots for a while now. Romeo loves clothes that are revealing and tight, which explains his everyday wear. He, of course, has to work out in order look good without a shirt, which he doesn’t like to do. But if he’s to look good, he disciplines himself to go to the gym often. He prefers not to wear a shirt, since he knows that his father never did. He gets dress coded everyday, but never did the time for it. His tastes of clothes is light and airy, his wardrobe full of lightweight fabrics and breathable cotton. When it goes cold, he wears fur, but still prefers the silk. Romeo also incorporates gold in his outfits which are then used for bracers, armors, etc. He has an upside down crown on his head since Chariclo tells him it looks like a dripping halo on his head. It is proven difficult for him to find any accessories to wear in the morning, since his roommate, Percy, has a habit of stealing his jewelry. It was only when Romeo blackmails him in telling the Headmasters about his illegal pile of gold that he gets his items back. His bustier is made of chiffon and lightweight fabric, therefore, it doesn’t get in the way of his flying. Just like how birds have feathers radiating from their bottoms, it is the same thing with Romeo’s train. Roses line his hips and have pockets behind them. The roses are the mood roses from his father’s garden and do not wilt or expire. His interest in them are more on the thorny stem they have, as a prick from them have dangerous consequences. Fairy tale – The Saucy Boy How the Story Goes An old man was sitting by the fire place, hanging out by himself on a dark snowy night. A knock on the door was heard, and the old man opened it, seeing a cold and shivering person. He invited the stranger into his home, and saw how curly his hair is and how good looking he was. The person referred to himself as “Cupid”. Cupid complained at his broken bow, and the old man looked it over, saying that it was indeed broken. Cupid begged to differ, taking the bow and arrow and shooting it directly into the old man’s heart. Cupid laughed gleefully, roaming back out into the streets. Every year, there are several incidents on how Cupid had stabbed many victims with his arrows after this. How does Romeo come into it? Before Eros was a saucy boy, he was and still is the God of Love. This small tale is buried deep, far away, now only showcasing Eros as a man of all Love. It was only Romeo who found out about his dangerous and deeply hidden past, seeing that he is super nosy. Eros didn’t know how Romeo even found his concealed tale in first place, and Romeo expressed 200% of his interest on leading on this destiny. Eros tried to convince him to be a cherub who spreads love, but Romeo was having none of it as this destiny fitted him more. If Romeo was completely honest, which he never is, he had been digging through archives in his father’s office. Leafing pages after pages, seeing partner after partner, he was sure there should have been something much more interesting in his destiny than just spreading love. He felt that his destiny was much too boring and craved a challenge, or something that would satisfy his sadistic thoughts. It did not take overnight for him to find anything of interest, but rather four to five years of digging. Once he got over of the immaturity of laughing over his father’s collection of “love items”, his eyes sought the files that were messily kept in folders and drawers. It was only then that Romeo was able to peel back a layer of a magical force field on the wall that he found a hidden file marked “Criminal Record”. Excited, he was able to pierce the binding using his cursed arrows and found a page of this Saucy Boy tale, ripped from books and stuffed inside the envelop. There was not just one excerpt from one book, but maybe thousands of them, all of them bearing the same exact story and looked like they were ripped from other books as well. Eros must have found every history book there was and ripped out the pages with this story. Romeo confronted his father about this Saucy Boy tale, expressing his interest in it. Eros, horrified, took his son by the shoulders, quietly agreeing that he should take on the tale, despite his reluctance. The only reason why he agreed was because he wanted Romeo to sign the Storybook of Legends, and once he does, he is to tear the page out from the book and burn it. So far, Eros had found every copy of his tale and destroyed the evidence, except for the page in the Storybook of Legends. He is unable to open it, and feels this is his chance to destroy that tale once and for all. Romeo doesn’t mind, though: as long as he is able to take on this legacy, he is willing to do anything. Relationships Family Eros loves all his children equally, but calls Romeo the “special one”. Romeo takes it as a compliment, but his siblings tease him about it. Romeo loves his father and respects him, but resents that Eros treats him like a little boy. Romeo thinks it’s because his story involves being immature and shooting other people's’ hearts without a reason. Even so, Eros supports Romeo’s decision, but deep inside, he wished that Romeo would not have ever exposed his dark legend in the first place. After all, he had a spell granted on forbidding people to ever speak of it. C.A. Cupid Romeo is not fazed by his siblings’ dislike upon him (or so he wants to believe so), but the opinions of C.A. Cupid matter to him. He calls her Chariclo, since he tolerates her the most. She is overly sweet and a bit sappy, but is one of the only sisters that is kind to him. He tried to push her away in several occasions, but now learned to live with her sensitive being. Since he cares about her, he absolutely despises Dexter Charming for breaking his little sister’s heart. He offered to shoot him with a loathing bullet, but is always restrained by Chariclo. She reprimands him that love is something that can’t be forced, but Romeo’s grudge will remain forever. Amoris M. Cupid Amoris has a good heart like Chariclo, and is the only other sister that he tolerates. She is a big "true love" fan, and even if Romeo disagrees, he thinks that it was more true than his other siblings, since she does acknowledge him as a brother. She is very innocent, and Romeo takes note of this, avoiding talking about innuendos and what he finds under their father's desk. She's the youngest out of all the siblings and Romeo does treat her a little more fairly than his other siblings, as he doesn't want her to get jaded from their passive aggressiveness. He can at least be a good role model to her, even if the words "role model" and "Romeo" is a total oxymoron. His other brothers and sisters, as mentioned, refuse to acknowledge that he is part of the Cupid line. He still tries to at least attain a good standing with each and every one of them, though, lowkey hates them. He may be a little different from the others, and he feels that he has to change himself sometimes just to appeal to them. Chariclo, however, tells him to just be himself, since that is where anyone would shine their brightest -- even if it meant bloodshed. He had now chosen to disregard their comments and distance himself from them, their comments still lingering in the back of his mind. Friends He finds the idea of friends cool, and would love to offer them a new heart from an animal as a token of gratitude. It’s weird, but it’s his way. He comes off as too strong when talking to people and can seem a little eccentric. Percy Boots Romeo thinks Percy is a good friend of his, even if they butt heads like no tomorrow as roommates. They both have a similar hobby, which is flirting, but even their flirting styles are vastly different. Percy's flirting is child's play compared to Romeo, who always takes it a step too far. These two roommates argue all the time and do little things that piss each other off, like Percy ripping up Romeo's aerial silks and Romeo bringing over partners who are too vocal at night. There never goes a time where they aren't saying anything insulting to each other, this includes when they are interacting in a friendly way. Insulting each other is a sort of term of endearment, and they emphasize this. They do have brotherly moments like singing duets when getting ready in the morning or comforting each other when something goes wrong. Percy does get very irritated when Romeo hits on Celes Mochigome, but he disregards Percy's protests and still courts her, even if she ignores him. Pet He has a chimera named Mi’Amore, aka Mia. She is a majestic creature, but horrifying to look at since she has a disturbing appearance. But Romeo loves her and is proud that people are afraid of her. Romance He is the epitome of what love is supposed to be. With his sadistic tendencies, it’s difficult to gain anything else than infatuation with him. Romeo does not like to mention it, but he had only one relationship throughout his entire life span and that was with Diavolos Paris Hades, son of Hades. They are now exes that sought to destroy each other and fight like criminals, but deep down inside, they hang on to the sliver of hope that they can get back together one day. Enemies Sable Mimicry Sable is one of those people who likes the same thing that he does: seducing people to bed. Albeit, her way of getting what she wants is to be a little more emotionless with her efforts, unlike Romeo who gets extra handsy. He does do his flirting antics on Sable, but on the inside, he is irritated with her stealing his targets. Both are very stubborn and would give each other glares when passing in the hallways because they both do keep track on how many people they sleep with every week. There is no prize in the end, but the satisfaction of getting more action than the other is always something to brag about. Either way, he still likes looking at her form and every so often, wants to spend a night with her. He rarely goes to Sable to sleep around with, but when they do, he always wants to be dominant and mostly doesn't listen to her suggestions and does things his way. She does leave in the end rather quickly, and that's the way Romeo would want it to be. He wouldn't want to cuddle with someone who doesn't even follow his rules. Dainty Kissington Romeo knows that Dainty is good friends with his sister, Chariclo-- or what everyone calls her, Cupid. She is a large heartbreaker just like he is, though her version is a little more sugary. He does catch her looking at him most of the time. and he does use his love view finder aka, his eyes, to see the infatuation she has with him and with other people. He finds her charming and loves to flirt up a storm with her, as neither of them back down from their flirtation techniques and it builds up every minute. His sister always tells him to behave around her, and it's probably the only reason why he hasn't done anything too far with this lovely lady. Outfits Trivia/Recap * He has sharp thorn wires running down his arms and they bundle around his wrists and fingertips. His fingers are full of cuts and scars from them and are Romeo’s first hand weapons when threatened. Since he likes inflicting pain on others, he is sure to use these to smash into others’ skin. *His wings can recede back into his skin in a form of a tattoo on his back. *He is behind a few grades because he was required to go to a reforming school to fix his behavior, which obviously did not happen. They sent him back with a full failed report card. *He kisses people on both cheeks every time he greets someone. *He has an Australian accent. *He enjoys Princetagram, and is pretty popular on it, mostly because of the thousands of selfies he posts. *Super dramatic. He’s that type to lie across a velvet lined love seat with the back on his hand to his forehead while wailing in distress. *LOVES rose gold and wears it sometimes. “SHUT UP, PERCY. IT’S REAL GOLD… i think…” *Gets sent to the Headmaster’s office so often, he calls the Headmaster by first name. *He also enjoys talking behind other people’s back and making up rumors. If it can knock pegs down of someone from the Royal Ranks, he is more than happy to oblige. *He doesn’t like dragons since he believes they are “overgrown lizards”. *His movements are very graceful and are equivalent to a ballet dancer while they are performing. He believes that even moving around should be done in a proper and poised way. Even while walking, he moves elegantly. *Calls everybody “babe”. Sometimes he uses other terms of endearment like “sweetheart” or “love”. *Just like C.A. Cupid, he is able to see who needs more love in their life through his eyes. His sclera and irises glow pink just like hers does. He takes advantage of this by seeking out those who have a lot of love for each other and shooting them with a hate bullet. *He keeps love letters addressed to him and puts them in a box that seems to be bursting at the seams with the amount of them in there. Of course, he respects privacy and doesn't share them with anyone else. This is probably the only good trait about him. *Despite his heritage, Romeo is Asian-based. *He walks very fast and is hard to keep up with when walking and talking with him. *He likes waist training and sometimes wear corsets to keep his waist thin. *He does have a Monster High form, since he did come from there. Quotes *”Backstabber? Honey, I prefer stabbing in the front, thanks.” *"I love you? HAH, what a crock. No one ever means it anymore when they say that." Portrayals Romeo has an Australian accent, and would be voiced by Dexter Manning. Gallery RomeoCupid.png|Basic outfit Epic winter romeo.png|Epic Winter outfit Heartstruck cupid.png|Heartstruck/Legacy Day outfit faircup.png|Date Night outfit Diameo.png|Romeo still misses his Ex so much rip This is war.png|Roommates who never get along Memes.jpg|ASS-ential meme Kisseu.png|Kisses for days. Art by sugarskulltea Diameos.png|Still holding on to the hope we can be together art by nocturnefox Romeo-byhidden.jpeg|Art by Hidden. Thank you!! Chapter10-romeo.jpg|The Destiny games. Art by Patchworks Inc comm_20170724_by_sgreta1995-dbj7k0w.jpg|Dare I say he looks genuinely happy here. Commissioned from DragonPinata on dA romeo.png|by my art senpai aleikats Romeochibihead.png|Art by MonsooonSeasonn A cute chibi head!! Sons.png|Romeo's future kids: Gentiana and Cypress. Pretty sure yall know who the other father is Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Saucy Boy Category:Estella's stars Category:Characters of the Month